Cyborg
''Junior'' SuperPowers Team Member Cyborg is a superhero and a member of the ''Super Powers Team''. He has cybernetic implants that increase his strength, and a "sound blaster," capable of generating high pitched sound for use as a weapon. __TOC__ History Cyborg's origin was told via a medical journal read by Professor Martin Stein: Aside from a brief stay with the Teen Titans in 1983,As shown in the Keebler Anti-Drug commercial on 1983. Cyborg mostly kept out of the public eye, and soon began working at a special school for disabled children. Superman had asked him on a number of occasions, to join the [[Justice League of America | Super Powers Team]]. On one occasion, after capturing Lex Luthor, Superman stated that anyone who could single handedly capture Luthor would be a very welcome addition to the team. Still Cyborg had no desire to join and remained insistent that he wanted to fly solo. Eventually though, Cyborg started to develop a real friendship with Firestorm, and finally, after helping the team stop Darkseid's plot to take over Earth, and being formally asked by Batman, Cyborg finally decides that he was meant to join the team all along. Even though Cyborg hated Apokolips, he went back multiple times to help the team fight Darkseid and his forces. His ability to interface with a computer has been very helpful to the team on a number of occasions. Cy book cover.png| Cy book 1.png| CY Book 2.png| Snapshot20120318224749.jpg| Snapshot20120318224803.jpg| Background Information Victor Stone is the son of Silas and Elinore Stone, a pair of scientists who work at S.T.A.R. Labs. One day while visiting his parents at the lab, an experiment in dimensional travel went horribly awry when a massive gelatinous monster crossed over an experimental portal. The creature severely mutilated Victor before Silas managed to force the creature back through the portal. Not long after the attack, Silas was able to outfit his son with experimental prosthetics of his own design. However, the equipment could not be worn inconspicuously.Since this incident from Earth-One continuity was never explained on the ''SuperFriends'' series it is connection Earth-1A is unclear. Powers and Abilities * Body Resistance: The nature of Cyborg's body provides him with natural body armor offering resistance vs. physical damage and resistance vs. energy attacks * Cyborg possesses cybernetic enhancements that provide: ** Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Speed ** Superhuman Endurance ** Superhuman Durability ** Computer Interfacing ** Special programming adapters that allowed him to interface with other body extensions ** Integrated Weapons ** Sensor Systems SuperFriends Team Members Notes *''Cyborg'' was created by writer Marv Wolfman and artist George Pérez. * He first appears in DC Comics Presents vol. 1, #26''Go to the DC Database for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/DC_Comics_Presents_Vol_1_26 ''DC Comics Presents vol. 1, #26] (October 1980). * In this comic book series, Cyborg was a member of the New Teen Titans, and often worked alongside Robin. On the SuperFriends they did not appear to share a history with one another. Although they might have known each other, since Cyborg was shown to be a member of the Teen Titans in the Anti-drug commercial. But Robin wasn't present. Still, Robin was a member at some point or another as was mentioned in Super Friends # 1. * Cyborg replaced Black Vulcan as the Super Friends' black member. * Cyborg had exposed pecs in his comic design, which seems to have been simplified in the cartoon. Appearances #Anti-drug commercial (1983-1984) Season 6 (1985): #The Seeds of Doom #The Ghost Ship #The Bizarro Super Powers Team #The Darkseid Deception #The Wild Cards #Brain Child #The Death of Superman External Links *Cyborg at wikipedia.org *See the Cyborg disambiguation page at the DC Database *[http://www.titanstower.com/source/whoswho/cyborg.html Titans Tower biography] *Cyborg's description on the animated series Appearances in Other Media References Category:African American Superheroes Category:Athletes Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Superheroes Category:Cyborgs Category:Titan Members Category:Justice League Of America Members